


It's Where My Demons Hide (Season Two)

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: DeanGirl2Y5's Seasons of Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dead John Winchester, Demon Deals, Episode: s02e04 Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things, Episode: s02e18 Hollywood Babylon, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/M, Possessed Dean, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of stand-alone one-shots from Season Two of Supernatural. From "Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things" to "All Hell Breaks Loose Part Two." With some original fics thrown in. Story title is a line from "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be nice and start posting Season 2 today. Enjoy!

Aline stayed in the car, listening to Sam and Dean's conversation. She sat on the driver's side, as usual, keeping an eye on Dean.

“Dean, what is it?” she heard Sam ask.

“I'm sorry,” Dean responded.

“You...? For what?”

“The way I've been acting......And for dad. I mean, he was your dad too, and it's my fault he's gone.”

Aline immediately looked away from him, her heart clenching in her chest at the mention of John. She considered John to be a better father than her own had ever been. Aline knew that both Sam and Dean were taking his death bad, especially Dean. Aline took a swig of her water before shaking her head, guessing what he was talking about.

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you've been thinking it, so have I. I know Aline's been thinking it, too. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, full recovery. It was a miracle, and five minutes later dad's dead and the Colt gone.”

“Dean...”

“You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly, but dad's dead because of me and that much I do know.”

 _It's better that you don't know the full story, Dean,_ Aline thought. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She knew what happened that day and what could've happened had he actually died. It was better for him not to know at all. To keep both him and Sam protected from the truth.

“We don't know that, not for sure.”

“Sam, you, dad, and Aline, you're the most important people in my life. And now...I never should have come back, Sam. It wasn't natural, and now look what's come of it. I was dead, and I should've stayed dead. You wanted to know what I was feeling, well that's it. So tell me, what could you possibly say to make that alright?”

She could hear the sadness in his voice, how close to tears he was as she looked back at him. Back before the case even started, when she was alone with him, she had almost told him the whole story and what she was, but that fear that he would pull the trigger to kill her shook her to the core and changed her mind. That fear held her back at that moment. Suddenly, Aline felt her fingers wrap around the door handle and opened it, exiting the Impala with the water bottle she had bought after they had buried Angela.

She started walking towards the trees after slamming the door behind her, catching the attention of both Winchesters.

“Where are you going, Ally?”

She could feel both pairs of eyes watching her as she stopped walking. Aline cleared her throat. “For a walk, Sammy,” she replied. _I just need to vent._

“I'll come with you,” Dean stated, clearing his throat.

Aline shook her head, her whole body beginning to shake. “I'll be back in a few.” It took everything she had to not run into the woods. As soon as she could tell she was out of the boys' lines of sight, she took off running, letting the tears fall.

_I was dead...I should've stayed dead..._

Aline stopped running and fell onto her knees. “No...you can't leave me,” she whispered, her voice cracking. “I know I sound selfish for saying it, but it's the truth.”

 _I need you to help Dean protect Sam,_ she heard John's voice say, his voice pleading. _And protect Dean for me._

“I can't! You know what almost happened when we almost lost him, John! You fucking know! You would've had to help Sam kill me! How could I protect them from that psycho and me?”

She felt the tears fall faster as her hands fell to the ground, standing on all fours. The two thoughts blurred together, John's and Dean's voice mixing together.

_I was dead...protect Sam...I should've stayed dead...protect Dean..._

Aline began punching the ground multiple times, feeling numb. _The_ demon's face appeared underneath her, possessing John's body. A mixture of John's and the demon's own voices were saying the same thing, Dean's voice mixing in as well.

_I was dead...protect Sam...I should've stayed dead...protect Dean...what's dead should stay dead..._

John's body changed to the janitor's at the hospital, his face bloody, but the voices remained the same.

_I was dead...protect Sam...I should've stayed dead...protect Dean...what's dead should stay dead..._

The body changed again as John's voice disappeared, changing completely to a demonic version of Dean's voice.

_I was dead...protect Sam...I should've stayed dead...protect Dean...what's dead should stay dead..._

She froze, recognizing the face. His eyes, instead of being warm, were yellow. Aline quickly got up and backed away, bumping into a tree. The person sat up and crawled over to her, a seductive smirk on his face. If she hadn't noticed his eyes, her face would match his.

As soon as he was close to her, he wiped the blood off his face, slowly licking it off his fingers. He locked eyes with Aline. “I should've stayed dead,” he told her, his voice normal and his eyes normal.

She placed her finger on his mouth and shook her head, fresh tears falling down her face. “Don't say that, Dean. Both Sam and I need you,” she whispered.

Dean gently wiped her tears and kissed her lightly on her mouth. Aline closed her eyes, attempting to deepen the kiss. She opened them seconds later, and Dean was gone. Aline sighed. “That's what I would say to you if you actually said that to me.”

She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, walking back to where her bottle was and picking it up. Suddenly, she noticed that the spot where she had been punching the ground looked burned. Aline quickly pulled her knife out of it's holster and put it in front of her face, staring at her reflection. There were traces of tears on her cheeks, but what stood out the most to her was her eyes. They were black.

Aline placed her hand on her cheek, staring at her eyes frozen in fear. Before she could say anything, they changed back to blue, now looking red from crying. The brunette quickly sheathed her knife, put some water from the bottle on her hand, and wiped her face, getting rid of the tear-stains. After checking to make sure that everything looked fine, Aline began walking back to the Impala, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of her jacket and placing them over her eyes before she was back in the boys' line of sight.

She noticed Dean walking towards her as she ran her fingers on a tree just a few feet away from the road. Aline paused and looked at the tree, once again pulling her knife out of it's holster. She turned away from him, pushed her sunglasses up onto her head, and began writing something on the tree. When she finished ten seconds later, Aline surveyed her handiwork and read what she carved:

“ _DW & SW are both protected by AMP.”_

“You read that you son of a glitch? Hurt them and I'll kill you,” she muttered to no one in particular.

“I read it loud and clear,” she heard the Yellow-Eyed Demon's voice say.

Aline looked around as she lowered her sunglasses back over her eyes, glaring. “Where are you?” she called out, pointing her knife around her.

“Aline? What is it?” Dean inquired, walking toward her.

“Yeah, Liney. Why are you so tense?” the demon asked.

The brunette clenched her fist. “Don't call me that,” she whispered dangerously. “Tell me where the fuck you are.”

Her hand moved her knife close to her face while her other hand moved her sunglasses back onto the top of her head.

“Aline? Aline! What's going on?” the older Winchester asked.

Aline didn't look at him, still looking at the knife. “Can't you hear him, Dean?” she inquired.

“I can only hear us.”

The brunette froze, slowly looking at her eyes. They weren't blue anymore, but they weren't completely black either. Her eyes were yellow. Aline shook her head as her legs began to shake. “Get out of my head!” she shouted.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of fingers snapping. Her legs gave out and she fell, only to be caught by someone, who was also shouting her name. Black was all she could see for God knew how long until John appeared in front of her, her only light. Aline wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest.

John patted her back reassuringly. “It's alright, Aline,” he whispered.

“I can't do it,” Aline replied, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

“Of course you can. Did you tell Dean what really happened to me?”

Aline quickly shook her head and blushed when she felt someone grab her hand. “He doesn't know at all. It's better that way.”

John shook his head. “He should know, Aline. Everything. He won't shoot you, not after seeing that there are some good supernaturals out there.”

Aline shrugged out of his touch. “That doesn't matter! Put yourself in his situation for once! Imagine that you've been brought back to life thanks to your dad sacrificing his life for you and you say that it's your fault that he's dead. Then someone close to you, AKA me, comes in and says, 'Hey John! By the way, it's not your fault your dad's dead. It's all my fucking fault because _the_ demon wouldn't accept my deal. Also, the demon that killed your mom and your brother's girlfriend was close enough to my actual father for me to call him uncle! And I'm half-demon with the same powers as him!'” She was screaming those words at the top of her lungs.

John was silent for a few minutes. “...I'm sorry. Let him know when you're ready. Still, help him protect Sam, and keep an eye on Dean for me.”

“How can I? You know what happened when I almost lost...” she trailed off, the tears starting to fall from her eyes.

John pulled her into a tight hug. “You've been doing a good job protecting him so far.”

Aline scoffed. “Some job I've done. He's almost died twice. I hate to say this, but Dean's right. He shouldn't be alive right now.”

“Well, he is and make sure he stays that way. I don't want to see him dead until he's an old man.”

They both laughed as Aline felt someone wipe the tears from her eyes. She blushed again at the contact while John began to fade.

“I want you to tell Dean something for me. Tell him...it's not his fault I'm gone. I don't blame him at all.”

“Before you go, tell me what you told Dean! He won't tell me at all.”

John looked at Aline sadly. “That's something he has to tell you himself, not me. Take care of the boys and yourself...”

He faded as Aline's eyes closed again.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The moment he saw her start to fall, Dean ran over to her, catching Aline in his arms. “Aline! Wake up!” he shouted, pulling the knife out of her hand. He lifted her up and ran over to the car.

Sam had gotten out before Aline had come back. He opened the back door and quickly closed it after Dean slid in with Aline. Sam quickly got in the driver's seat, buckled in, and drove. “What happened?” Sam asked, not looking away from the road.

“I don't fucking know, Sam! Just drive!” Dean yelled, refusing to look away from Aline.

Luckily, Sam didn't say anything else as he continued driving.

“Dammit, Peverell! Wake up!” Dean shouted.

Aline suddenly began moaning and shaking her head. Dean instinctively grabbed her hand with his.

“It's alright, Aline,” he whispered, his voice softening but still showing his worry. “You're safe with me and Sammy.”

“...doesn't know...better that way,” she muttered.

He immediately felt confused. He could tell Sam felt the same way even though his focus was on driving. Dean wasn't sure whether he should ask her exactly what she meant when she woke up or not. He gently took her sunglasses off with his free hand. Subconsciously, he rubbed Aline's hand with his thumb. Dean noticed that she looked like she had been crying, but she had cleaned her face with some water.

“How can I? You know what happened when I almost lost...” she trailed off, the tears starting to fall from behind her closed lids.

He immediately pulled her close to him and wiped the tears from her eyes, still unsure of what she was talking about. _What did she mean by 'better that way?'_ he asked himself.

Aline didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride. She just laid down on Dean's lap, looking peaceful for the time being. It felt like months before they drove into a town and found a motel. Sam pulled into the parking lot and went in on his own. Dean didn't even notice he left as he pushed some of Aline's brown hair out of her face. He felt like this was his own fault, just like with what happened to Dad. Dean knew it wasn't a coincidence that Aline had decided to take a walk after he confessed what he had been feeling ever since Dad died. Now, she was unconscious after having a conversation with someone he couldn't see or hear.

“What happened to you out there?” he inquired.

Sam came out minutes later with a room key and drove over to their room. He opened the door after he parked the car, Dean exiting with Aline in his arms again. Sam unlocked the door, and Dean ran inside and gently placed their female companion onto a bed, covering her with the sheets. Dean sat down on the chair next to the bed, just waiting for Aline to wake up.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline opened her eyes and found herself standing in a motel room. The walls were royal blue. There was a nightstand between the two beds. The sheets for both beds were the same color as the walls with silver criss-cross patterns, a chair next to the left bed. There was a desk with a lamp on it, only one chair in front of it. Next to the desk was another table with a television that looked like it came from the '80s on top, a remote next to it along with a channel guide.

She noticed Dean sitting next to the bed, staring at a body-shaped lump hidden by some covers. “Hey. Sorry about fainting on you,” she stated, walking over to him. “He's in my head, Dean. That's why you couldn't hear him. The frickin' demon's in my head.”

Dean didn't turn her way, instead opting to look at the bed.

“Dean?” She snapped her fingers in front of him, trying to get his attention. “This isn't funny, Winchester! Look at me!”

Just then, the bathroom door opened, and Sam walked out. Aline smiled at him.

“Sammy! Tell Dean to stop joking with me. He's ignoring me.”

Sam walked right by her, not saying a word. “Awake yet?” he asked.

Dean shook his head. “Nothing at all. I'm worried,” he stated.

“Guys, there's nothing to be worried about! We're all fine. Nobody got hurt!” Aline stated, her smile slowly vanishing.

Both Winchesters continued to ignore her like she wasn't there as Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder reassuringly.

“I'm worried, too,” Sam replied. “She'll wake up soon, Dean.” He looked over at the lump. “I know it.”

Aline followed his gaze as the lump turned on it's side to face the three of them. She felt her heart stop when she saw that it was her. She watched as her body's brows lifted in shock. Sam walked over to the other bed and sat on it.

Just then, she heard the sound of a light switch being pushed, turning a light on and off. Aline turned toward the sound, noticing someone sitting at the desk. As soon as the figure turned the light on again, it turned it's head to face her. Aline cocked her head in confusion as the figure stood up and turned fully to face her. The figure was her.

“Hey, Liney,” a familiar voice greeted. The voice sounded like hers, but it wasn't and she knew it. It was odd hearing the voice coming out of her own mouth.

Aline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “I thought I told you not to call me that,” she responded through gritted teeth.

The clone smirked. “Dozens of times, if I recall correctly.”

“Yet you still do it.”

The demon walked toward her, her smirk gone. “Does it annoy you so much because it's what Mark called you?”

Aline clenched her fists. “I don't know what the fuck you're doing here, and I don't care. Just get out.”

The demon walked over to Dean and ran her fingers through his hair. “I can see why you like him, Liney. He's pretty hot.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, following the demon's trail.

Aline glared as the channel guide shook. “Leave him out of this!” she warned.

“Why should I? I mean, I saved his life once. Then again, that was at the cost of John's life and the Colt.”

The guide flew off the table and hit the wall next to Dean, causing both Winchesters to look at it. Aline felt her eyes bleed black as the demon smirked. The demon walked toward her.

“I guess this shows that you have bad taste in boys. I mean, first you want to save Damian's life by swearing servitude to me while he was cheating on you. Then you want to save Dean's life with the same offer, but I accept both John's life and the Colt for it, leaving you to deal with guilt and Dean to deal with survivor's guilt. You know, he was going to move on. Said that he didn't want to hurt people. Now, the only thought running through your mind is, 'Help Dean watch out for Sammy! Watch out for Dean, too!' It's clear as a bell, isn't it? John's last request?”

Aline shook her head. “Just shut up.”

The demon walked toward her before stopping just a few inches away from the door. “You thought he was a better father figure than Mark, didn't you? More of a reliable person to look up to since he was human. But he found out what you were. Something that should be killed. Something that shouldn't be dating his oldest son. A _half-demon._ If the accident hadn't happened, he would have killed you without a second thought! And you would've gone right to Hell and become like Mark.”

“Son of a bitch!” Aline pushed the demon into the wall. “My real father was a bastard!” After the demon stood up, but Aline kicked him down again, pulling the gun out of the back of her pants and choking her with it. “All that crap he dumped on me about wanting to murder humans, that was his crap! Not mine! He was the one who couldn't protect himself!” She let her stand up again before hitting her with the handle of the gun twice and choking her with it again, the lamp shaking. “He was the one who made the mistake of trusting you! You were his friend and you killed him! My mom was going to divorce his sorry ass before you killed them both! And John! All that crap he dumped on me about protecting Sam and Dean, that was his crap! He's the one who couldn't protect his family! I didn't deserve what either of them put on me!” she yelled as she stood up and aimed the gun at her heart. “And I don't deserve to go to Hell!”

Aline pulled the trigger twice and shot her, the demon bobbing her head twice. She could feel both of the boys' eyes on the apparent empty space where she was standing as she stared at the demon's unmoving body. Just then, her eyes opened and they were yellow. Aline's eyes widened as her own changed back to blue.

“You can't escape it, Liney,” the demon stated, the voice completely sounding like the Yellow-Eyed Demon. “You're gonna die whether it's by their hands or the hands of another hunter. And you're gonna become exactly like both me and Mark!”

Aline closed her eyes and opened them minutes later, sitting up on the bed and looking at the wall in front of the bed with wide scared eyes.

“Aline, are you okay?” she heard Sam ask.

She didn't answer. She just looked over at the door and saw nothing there. There was no trace of her own possessed body or the confrontation she had. “Y-yeah. I'm fine,” she responded, looking over at Sam with a smile on her face. “I just had a weird dream. That's all.”

The younger Winchester didn't seem to believe her, but he shrugged and said that he was gonna take a shower, grabbing clean clothes before heading into the bathroom. Aline could feel Dean's eyes on her as her eyes gravitated toward the remote, which was lying on the floor by where she had been standing in her out-of-body experience. Her conversation with John was more of a dream than that had been. She shook her head and locked her eyes on Dean's, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“Dean,” she stated.

“Aline,” he said at the same time before they both laughed.

“You first.”

Dean shook his head. “Ladies first.”

Aline sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “While I was unconscious, I...saw your dad.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Dreaming about Dad now, eh?” he teased, but his expression was serious.

She shook her head. “If I was dreaming, someone else would be there,” she stated simply as her blush darkened. “He wanted me to say that it's not your fault he died. He doesn't blame you for his death.” _Because it's actually my fault,_ she finished in her head. “So stop thinking it's your fault.”

Dean's arm twitched toward her, but he held back.

“Now it's your turn.”

“Thank you very much, Miss Peverell,” he replied, giving her a little bow.

Aline rolled her eyes. Even when they were in a completely serious situation, she could always count on Dean to lighten the mood.

“On the way here, you said that someone 'doesn't know' and that it's 'better that way.' Who were you talking about?”

Aline looked away from him, her insides frozen. She wasn't ready to tell him just yet, though she almost had before the three of them met Gordon. Aline looked back at Dean. “How about you tell me what your dad told you before he died?” she inquired, changing the subject. “I know that's been bothering you ever since we left the hospital, and, because of that, you aren't doing what he said to the letter anymore. Hell, you even beat up the Impala after we killed the Rakshasa back in Medford.”

Now it was Dean's turn to look away. “He didn't say anything to me.”

“That's a load of bull and you know it. If he didn't say anything, you would be acting the same as always, but he said something to you. Whispered it in your ear.” Aline clasped Dean's hand in her own and locked her blue eyes on Dean's hazel-green ones. “I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself. Then again, I sure as hell can't talk since I know I haven't been myself either. I'll tell you what he told me before...” she trailed off and closed her eyes, tears once again stinging the corners of her eyes.

She heard the chair creak as Dean leaned toward her ear and whispered what John had told him before he died, his hot breath on her neck. Aline's eyes shot open and widened in shock, her jaw dropping as Dean moved away. She shook her head.

“That can't be...”

Dean sadly nodded his head, watching her reaction to his words as he confirmed what he had said.

“I wouldn't do it. I don't fucking care if God himself said to do it. I wouldn't. I couldn't do it.” Aline shook her head rapidly.

“What did he tell you?”

“Help you protect Sam. And keep an eye on you.”

Dean shook his head. “I don't need protection. You know it.”

“Yeah, you do, Dean. Both you and Sammy basically have no way to protect yourselves from _the_ demon. The Colt's gone, we can't dump holy water on his ass. I'm the only thing left to protect you two because you're all I have left.”

The older Winchester climbed onto the bed and hugged her tightly.

Aline looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. “Sleep with me tonight?” she begged. The brunette didn't want to sleep alone after what she had seen.

Dean nodded as he crawled under the covers. “Just let me take a shower after Sammy. Then I'll sleep with you tonight.”

“No funny business though, Winchester,” she teased as Dean held his hands up in the air in mock-surrender with a smile on his face.

“No funny business.” He lowered his hands. “You know I'm not going to forget it that easily.”

She cocked her head in fake confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“'Doesn't know...better that way.'” He mimicked her tone, but Aline didn't laugh. She couldn't.

“I was honestly hoping you would.” Aline ran her fingers through her hair, looking away from him. “It's just...I'm not ready to tell you about it. All I feel like saying is...,” she paused, looking back at his hazel-green orbs and feeling tears stinging her eyes again, “it's about you. I don't even want to tell you, but I know you'll keep asking about it until I do. It's better that you don't know what I know, saw what I saw. It'll hurt to even tell you, but I will tell you. Just...give me some time, Dean.”

“Apparently, time is the one thing I've got. I can wait. I promise.”


	2. Is the Future Past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2007 Aline meets 2008 Aline. (Think “The End” with less apocalypse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place between “Hollywood Babylon” & “Folsom Prison Blues.” Title comes from “Voices” by Celtic Thunder.

Aline opened her eyes at the sound of metal colliding with metal. She looked at her hand and saw her hands were cuffed to a chair. She noticed she was sitting in a motel room, but it looked like there were only two people sleeping there. Suddenly, there was a noise that sounded like someone loading a gun. Aline looked over and saw herself doing exactly that, sitting on one of the beds. “The hell?” she inquired confused.

“I should be the one asking that question, not you,” the other Aline responded before pointing the sawed-off shotgun at her. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now.” Her expression was serious. Aline could see pain in her blue orbs.

“You don't wanna shoot yourself, do you?”

The other Aline rolled her eyes before going back to loading the gun, looking away from her. “Yeah, right.”

There was a few minutes of silence between the two before Aline spoke up again.

“Look, I'm not a shifter, werewolf, vampire, or even a full demon. I'm still half.”

“I know,” she paused. “I did the tests while you were out. Holy water, silver, salt. Nothing.” The other Aline looked back at her. “But I did find something interesting. You have every single lock-pick, box-cutter, and picture I have. Same places, too. Explain that and the strange resemblance.”

Aline shrugged. “I have no freaking clue. One minute, I'm driving with Sam and Dean and sitting in the back of the car. The next, I wake up in a different town, away from them, and bonked on the head with that shotgun of yours. Where are we, anyway? Actually, forget that. _When_ are we?”

She looked at her curiously. “Where we are isn't important. As for when, welcome to 2008. I know it looks like it sucks ass. Trust me, it does. A lot worse than you think. What was the last case you remember?”

Aline thought about it for a minute before the last case came to the forefront of her mind. “Los Angeles. Walter Dixon was summoning spirits to get revenge on the producers for ruining his script.”

The other Aline nodded her head, a smile on her face. “I remember that. Better times then. Enjoy them while they last.” She laughed before taking a drink of cherry Pepsi.

“What happened?”

She sighed as her smile quickly disappeared, putting down the soda bottle. “A lot of stuff. Some that I don't want to talk about. I know you'd feel the same if you were in my position. You will be, though.” She stood up and walked toward Aline, kneeling in front of her. “If you are me, tell me something only I would know. That I never told Sam, John, or even Dean.”

Aline didn't even have to think about it. “The shifter back in St. Louis. He was disguised as Dean. You were sitting in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala, hands tied behind your back and blindfolded. He pulled the car into a driveway, not sure who's it was at that point. We tried to scream, but he kissed us,” she paused, blushing. “Right on our lips to shut us up. It felt cold and weird, but we liked it.”

The clone nodded her head once before standing up and sitting back down in the chair. “Touche.”

“Where's Sam?”

The other Aline cleared her throat. “At the cemetery.”

Aline wanted to question why, but she didn't. “Where's Dean?”

She looked away from her, loading a pistol this time. Her face was cold and expressionless.

“Answer me, dammit! Where's Dean?”

The other her slammed the pistol on the mattress and looked at her, her eyes filled with a combination of anger and pain. “He's dead, alright?” she shouted.

Aline froze in shock at the statement. _It can't be true. Not after what I almost gave up for him,_ she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. “How long?”

“Four weeks. He made a deal with a crossroad demon. She gave him a year. Sam, Bobby, and I tried to get him out of it, but we couldn't.”

“For what?”

“...I don't know.”

Aline glared through her tears. “Bullshit!” she shouted. “What did he trade his life for?”

The clone looked away. “Sam. He actually died after being stabbed through his spine in South Dakota. Dean thought he didn't have anything to lose, so he traded his life for Sam's. You can bet Sam was pissed when he found out after the demon died.”

“Wait, the demon's dead? Who killed him?”

“Dean. We got the Colt back and he used the last bullet on him.”

There was an awkward silence between the two brunettes, the only sound was the pistol being loaded.

The clone quickly rubbed her eyes. “A year later, Dean died in my arms. I would've went crazy if it wasn't for Sam. He snapped me out of it. I've been throwing myself into hunts for the past few weeks, but it isn't the same for me, not anymore.”

“What are you gonna do then?”

The clone looked Aline directly into her eyes, her expression completely serious. “I'm going to Hell.”

Aline's jaw dropped. “You're joking right? Yeah, I know we love Dean, but going to Hell? You do realize what could happen to us if you went down there.”

“I know, but a promise is a promise. You know that as well as I do. After I found out that there was no way to get Dean out of the trade, I promised him that I would do whatever it took to get him out of there. Whether I'm less human or still half-human.”

Aline was silent, staring at her determined self. She knew it wasn't worth trying to talk her out of it, knowing herself like she did.

“That's why Sam's at the cemetery. He's trying to open the Devil's Gate to get Dean out of Hell. I mean, we saw John do it. He's strong enough. I just know it.”

“You won't be able to bring the guns, though,” Aline stated. “They'd probably take them before you get a chance to use 'em.”

The clone set the pistol down. “I know. That's why I'm not going down there with anything except my clothes. Sam's pissed about me going. He even told me not to, but you know as well as I do that I can't just not go down there and save Dean myself.” She stood up from the bed and put her jacket on before opening the door. “Which is why I'm leaving before he gets back.”

“What about me?”

She turned to face her. “You're just gonna have to find you're own way back to 2007. But do it before Sammy gets back, especially since I didn't tell you everything that happened to me and will happen to you.”

“But can't you at least uncuff me? Can't you trust yourself?”

The clone shook her head. “Not as far as I can throw me.” She shut the door behind her.

Aline rolled her eyes. “Bitch,” she muttered before blacking out.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline opened her eyes again. This time, she was lying on her side, staring at the wall. She sat up and stretched. _Did that actually happen?_ she wondered.

“Finally woke up, eh?” a familiar voice teased. “Didn't think the ride was that boring to you.”

Aline rolled her eyes. “I was just tired, Dean. That case really took a lot out of me,” she lied.

Dean sat down on the bed next to her. “What did you dream about?”

The brunette raised a brow. “Since when did you start caring what I dream about?”

“Since you started mumbling in your sleep.”

She froze. “What did I say?”

“I just heard you say that something wasn't true. Can you tell me?”

Aline ran her fingers through her ponytail. “Honestly, this dream was weird. Weirder than anything we've seen so far.” A tear fell from her eye.

Dean wiped it away with his hand. “Trust me, it's gonna have to be big in order for me to think that it's really weird.”

She shook her head. “I'd rather not talk about it.”

“Alright. If you want to talk about it, you know I'm here to listen.”


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline finds out about Dean’s deal to bring Sam back and makes one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a day late! I was out late last night, and I couldn't post this chapter from where I was. Season 3 is next!
> 
> Hope you like this!

Aline shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Tell me you're lying, Dean!” she begged. “Tell me that this is some sick joke you and Sam came up with.”

Dean didn't look at her, instead he kept staring at Bobby. Every car started shaking violently as Aline turned away from them, her eyes bleeding black. She felt Dean put his hand on her shoulder, but the shaking didn't stop. Aline shrugged out of his grip.

“I-I need to go.”

Bobby put car keys in her hand. “It's in the garage,” he simply told her.

Aline nodded before she took off running toward the garage, keys clenched tightly in her hand. She could slightly hear someone running after her and calling her name. Minutes passed before she made it to the garage. After finding a box and shoving some graveyard dirt, a black cat bone, and a picture of herself into it, she opened the driver's side door, slamming it shut, buckling in, starting the car, and driving, the tears now falling from her eyes after putting the box on the passenger seat.

Aline drove for what seemed like hours before driving up to a set of crossroads. The brunette parked on the side of the road and exited the car, the box in her hands. It took everything she had not to run before she dug a hole in the center of the crossroads, placing the box in the hole and covering it up again. Aline stood up straight and waited. She looked around.

“Come out, you bitch!” she shouted impatiently.

“Temper, temper, Aline,” a female voice stated. “You don't want the neighbors to hear you, do you?”

Aline turned around and locked eyes with a woman with wavy shoulder-length black hair and light green eyes which turned red the moment the brunette saw her.

She glared. “I want to make a deal.”

The demon chuckled. “Short, sweet, and to the point. No wonder _he_ likes you, Liney.” She walked toward her. “Give me a minute to enjoy this moment. I know you're hurting, just like Dean was earlier.”

“Screw your moment! I want to trade Dean's life for mine.”

The demon shook her head. “Now, now. You know I can't do that. A deal's a deal after all. I can, however, bring your mother back.”

Aline was silent for a few minutes, still glaring. She felt her whole body shaking. “Either you take my life in a year instead of Dean's, or you burn.”

“I've already burned, Aline.”

“That's not what I was talking about.”

“He's living on borrowed time. Also, he's getting a better deal than John did. Better than what you would've gotten.”

“Listen here, Sam and Dean are all I've got left. It's better for me to go than Dean.”

“I can't break a deal. Is Dean that desperate to get out of a deal he agreed to?”

“I'm not here on his behalf. I'm here on mine. I want that deal broken. If not, I'll go in his place.”

“My answer hasn't changed.” She turned around and began to walk away.

Aline felt her shoulders sag as she fell to her knees, looking down at the ground. She could hear the demon walking toward her again.

“Alright. Since I'm a sucker for lost causes, and trust me when I say you are a lost cause, how about this? You summon me four weeks after Dean dies, and I'll take you to Hell to be with him. No questions asked.”

The brunette looked up while she stood up.

“Do we have a deal?”

Aline didn't answer or hesitate. She just grabbed the demon's face and kissed her, breaking it minutes later. “Deal,” she whispered.

“I'll make sure you have that dream.”

“H-how did—?”

The demon rolled her eyes. “I was the one who dragged you to the future and pulled you back after you learned what you already know. See you in a year, Aline.” She then walked away.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

It was done. The demon was dead, shot by Dean with the Colt. Aline ran her fingers through her hair, sitting in the Impala. Dean slid into the backseat, causing Aline to jump slightly.

“Scared you, didn't I?” he teased.

Aline looked over at him. “Remember that dream that I had before we helped Deacon?” she asked, earning a nod from the older Winchester brother. “Part of it came true when you traded your life for Sam's.”

Dean's face was expressionless. “So, was your dream like any of Sam's?”

Aline shook her head. “I talked to myself. Well, it wasn't me, but it really was. This version of me was from 2008, four weeks after you...” she trailed off, unable to remind herself of what she had heard.

Dean pulled her into his chest, letting her cry on his shoulder. “It's alright, Aline. It's not for another year.”

She looked up at him. “How can you talk about it like it's nothing? You're going to Hell in a year, Dean! A year!”

“Well, then, I better make the most of my time on Earth.”

“I'm gonna save you from Hell. I'll pull you out of there. I promise.” _I'm not losing you again,_ she thought. “Both me and Sammy.”

Dean kissed the top of her head, causing Aline to blush. “I know you two will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This was originally combined with the fic I wrote for "Sin City." But I wanted to separate it for this one because I wanted to separate 2 & 3, make them their own fics.


	4. A Year Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aline comes back to Bobby’s after making her deal. (Dean's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically part of the next season, but it actually takes place in season 2, so it's going with these three fics. Sorry this is a bit late. I was out all day yesterday, and I didn't have the chance to post this until now. Season 3's gonna be up today to make up for my late posting.

Dean heard the door shut and footsteps enter. His, Sam’s, and Bobby’s heads immediately shot up, stopping what they were doing as Aline walked in to the living room. She looked relieved about something, Dean didn’t know what.

Bobby stood up and motioned for Aline to go into the kitchen, which she did. Both Winchesters stood up as well, but the older man shook his head without looking at them. He looked worried, as worried as he had been when Dean told him about his deal. Dean watched him go into the kitchen before going back to trying to find Yellow-Eyes.

The sound of a body being shoved into the wall shot him out of his research. He slightly noticed Sam staring at the kitchen as well.

“What the hell did you do?” he heard Bobby ask, his voice muffled by the wall. He sounded pissed.

“Nothing. I just drove, beat up a tree, and cried. That’s it,” Aline replied, shrugging off his concern. “I was freaking pissed, Bobby.”

“Tell me the truth.”

“It is the truth!”

He saw Aline walk over to the sink and put her hands on it, her whole body shaking. Bobby walked over to her, his back to the boys.

“Tell me, please.”

She sighed and, reluctantly, whispered what she had really done in his ear. Bobby shook his head before asking her something. She whispered the answer in his ear. Aline then shoved past him and walked back into the living room before stopping in front of the seat next to Dean, her eyes locked on the floor. Bobby followed her.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He sounded worried as he grabbed her hand.

The brunette turned around. “I can’t just…I can’t! You just don’t know…” She sounded close to tears. “What I saw…” Aline shivered, the first tear falling. “I…” She struggled to finish the thought, but she glanced at both Sam and Dean before looking back at the older hunter. “I don’t want to hear him screaming like that. Ever. I know what happens, and it’s not something that I want to see happen to him.”

“But you’re willing to let it happen to you?”

“It’s something that should have happened to me instead of John. Hell, I deserve that more than he does! Even though you won’t say it out loud, you know it’s true!” She fell into the seat and curled herself into a ball. “I’m—”

“Don’t even say it. I don’t want to hear that come out of your mouth ever. That’s not what you are.” His tone was completely and utterly serious. “You don’t deserve it, at all.” He sat down next to her. “You’re a good person, Aline. Just because your father was the way he was, doesn’t mean that you’ll turn out the same way. Same thing with your uncle. Despite everything that you’ve done, everything you’re doing right now, and everything you will do later on, you’re a good person.”

Aline looked up at him and smiled, wiping her eyes before standing up again and walking up the stairs. “Bobby?”

He looked over at her.

“If I come back and I…do something that…you know…shoot me with the Colt. Don’t send me back.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Nobody’s shooting you at all,” he stated, his voice firm.

Bobby apparently didn’t listen, nodding his head. “I will,” he responded, his voice shaking slightly.

Aline smiled before heading upstairs. Once Dean was sure she couldn’t hear him, he looked over at Bobby.

“We’re not shooting her.”

“I don’t want to do it either, but it’s her request.”

“Why? What did she do?”

“It’s not my story to tell.”

 

 


End file.
